1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to information handling systems including method and apparatus for transforming and clipping data representations of lines to be drawn on a graphics display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following are systems representative of the prior art.
37 Fundamentals of Interactive Computer Graphics" by Foley and Van Dam, published by Addison, Wesley Publishing Company, 1982, at Chapters 2, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11 discusses transformation, clipping and mapping in graphics display systems.
However, the text does not teach or suggest the method and apparatus for transformation, clipping and mapping graphics data in accordance with the present invention.
Bresenham in a article entitled "Algorithm for Computer Control of Digital Plotter", IBM System Journal, Vol. 4 Number 1, 1965, at pages 25-30, describes the basic vector generator which is employed in most graphics display systems.
However, the article does not teach the method for transforming, clipping and mapping graphics data in accordance with the present invention.
An article entitled "The Design and Implementation of the GINO 3D Graphics Software Package" By P. A. Woodsford, Software Practice and Experience, Volume 1, pages 335-365, published by John Wiley and Sons, Ltd., 1971, discusses a general purpose graphics software package which provides coordinate transformation and data clipping.
However, the system discussed in the paper does not teach a method for transformation, clipping and mapping of graphics data in accordance with the present invention.
An article entitled, "The Adage Graphics Terminal" by Hagan, et. al., published in the Conference Proceedings of the Fall Joint Computer Conference, 1968, describes another prior art design which includes apparatus and method for performing coordinate transformation and image data clipping.
However, the article does not teach the method for transforming, clipping and mapping graphics data in accordance with the present invention.
An article entitled "A Clipping Divider" by Sproull and Sutherland, published in the Conference Proceedings, Fall Joint Computer Conference, 1968, at pages 42-52, shows a technique for clipping graphics data against a predetermined clipping window.
However, the article does not teach the method for transforming, clipping and mapping graphics data in accordance with the present invention.